


A Student’s Return

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [13]
Category: Country Music RPF, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Academia, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song: Wolves, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Murray comes back to Degrassi. But something has happened while he was away. Instead of the nerdy boy they once teased and picked on, a handsome young man stands there in his place, much to their shock and surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Student’s Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Rick Murray comes back to Degrassi. Only now, he looks handsome and, to the girls, easy to get a date with — not the geeky kid they thought they knew..
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi: the Next Generation. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

A Student’s Return

_Saturday steppin’ into the club_  
_And it makes me wanna tell the DJ ‘Turn it up’_  
_I feel the energy all around_  
_And my body can’t stop moving to the sound_

_But I can tell that you’re watching me_  
_And you’re probably gonna write what you didn’t see_  
_Well I just need a little space to breathe_  
_Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can’t you just let me_  
_Do the things I wanna do_  
_I just wanna be me_  
_I don’t understand why_  
_Would you wanna bring me down_  
_I’m only having fun_  
_I’m gonna live my life_  
_Like I wanna do_

_I’m tired of rumors starting_  
_I’m sick of being followed_  
_I’m tired of people lying_  
_Saying what they want about me_  
_Why can’t they back up off me_  
_Why can’t they let me live_  
_I’m gonna do it my way_  
_Take this for just what it is_

_Here we are back up in the club_  
_People taking pictures_  
_Don’t you think they get enough_  
_I just wanna be all over the floor_  
_And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)_

_I’ve gotta say respectfully_  
_I would like it if you take the cameras off of me_  
_‘Cause I just want a little room to breathe_  
_Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can’t you just let me_  
_Do the things I wanna do_  
_I just wanna be me_  
_I don’t understand why_  
_Would you wanna bring me down_  
_I’m only having fun_  
_I’m gonna live my life_  
_But not the way you want me to_

_I’m tired of rumors starting_  
_I’m sick of being followed_  
_I’m tired of people lying_  
_Saying what they want about me_  
_Why can’t they back up off me_  
_Why can’t they let me live_  
_I’m gonna do it my way_  
_Take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_  
_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

_I’m tired of rumors (rumors)_  
_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they (follow) me_  
_Why can’t they (they they they-they-they) let me live_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I’m tired of rumors starting_  
_I’m sick of being followed_  
_I’m tired of people lying_  
_Saying what they want about me_  
_Why can’t they back up off me_  
_Why can’t they let me live_  
_I’m gonna do it my way_  
_Take this for just what it is_

_I’m tired of rumors starting_  
_I’m sick of being followed_  
_I’m tired of people lying_  
_Saying what they want about me_  
_Why can’t they back up off me_  
_why can’t they let me live_  
_I’m gonna do it my way_  
_Take this for just what it is_  
~Lindsay Lohan, **Rumors**

“Someone tell me I’m seeing things,” said Paige Michalchuk, the popular but nice Queen Bee of Degrassi Community School.

“Is that Rick?” asked Emma Nelson. She was the environmentalist of the gang, and was often called Cause Girl or Greenpeace.

“Yeah, that is him. Only, he now looks.. different,” said James Tiberius Yorke. He was known as “JT” for short, and was the class clown and comedian of the bunch. At the moment, he also wore an expression of shock.

Even Gavin “Spinner” Mason, Jason “Jay” Hogart, who was the manipulative school bully-slash-bad boy, and Alexandra “Alex” Nunez were surprised.

“I can’t believe he looks so… dateable,” said Alex.

As Rick walked up the steps, he noticed everyone’s stares, but grinned at them anyway. Only James “Jimmy” Brooks, the basketball star of Degrassi, wore a smile.

“Hey, Jimmy,” said Rick, now smiling also.

“Hey, Rick. Glad to have you back,” said Jimmy.

They slapped their hands together, and then walked into Degrassi Community School. The others followed.

When they got to the auditorium, they stopped. There, sitting on a stool, was a famous music star sitting on a stool and strumming a guitar. He looked up and smiled.

Then he began to sing…

_January’s always bitter_  
_But Lord this one beats all_  
_The wind ain’t quit for weeks now_  
_And the drifts are ten feet tall_  
_I been all night drivin’ heifers_  
_Closer in to lower ground_  
_Then I spent the mornin’ thinkin’_  
_‘Bout the ones the wolves pulled down_

_Charlie Barton and his family_  
_Stopped today to say goodbye_  
_He said the bank was takin’ over_  
_The last few years were just too dry_  
_And I promised that I’d visit_  
_When they found a place in town_  
_Then I spent a long time thinkin’_  
_‘Bout the ones the wolves pull down_

_Lord please shine a light of hope_  
_On those of us who fall behind_  
_And when we stumble in the snow_  
_Could you help us up while there’s still time_

_Well I don’t mean to be complainin’ Lord_  
_You’ve always seen me through_  
_And I know you got your reasons_  
_For each and every thing you do_  
_But tonight outside my window_  
_There’s a lonesome mournful sound_  
_And I just can’t keep from thinkin’_  
_‘Bout the ones the wolves pull down_

_Oh Lord keep me from bein’_  
_The one the wolves pull down_

The music star then looked up as they began applauding.

As the applause died away, he said, “Well, Rick, I hope you’re not the one the wolves pull down.”

Then after packing up and saying good-bye, he left Degrassi. The auditorium was silent, and bathed in beautiful colors.

It sure was too beautiful to describe in words.

Then Rick broke the silence. “Wolves — they’re so wild, passionate and full of life. No wonder I love them so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...
> 
> I think that Rick Murray is a good-looking guy, just like Ephraim Ellis, who played him on Degrassi. So hot they both are!
> 
> Plus, I believe that the writers should've done more with the character, such as make him graduate from Degrassi Community School with everyone else, or maybe take an extra year at Degrassi if he wanted to — instead of making him into the catalytic guy that causes a school shooting and loses his life in the process.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this oneshot. Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
